Everything
by Katani-chan
Summary: A short Zim and Dib get-together fic. R&R please.


  
A one-shot songfic. The song is Taking over Me, by Evanescence. I hope you like it, and please R&R!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own IZ.   
  
  
  


Everything

  
  
Dib sighed and rolled over, glancing at the clock. 3 am. Great. He'd been lying awake all night, and he had to go to work in 3 hours. Two hours to sleep. And of course he wouldn't be rested at all, as soon as he closed his eyes he always saw _him_. That damn alien wouldn't leave him alone, even in his sleep.  
  
_~You don't remember me, but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you, but who can decide what they dream? And dream I do.~_  
  
Dib grabbed his briefcase and walked out the door. Irritatedly throwing the briefcase in the back, Dib slid into the driver's seat and started the car. He had an hour before he actually needed to head out, but there was something he had to do.  
  
He stopped the car in front of an empty lot. Slowly, he walked around it, checking for any signs of the alien's whereabouts. Sighing, he stopped. He wouldn't find anything, no matter how many times he did this (He was currently there for the 1827 time). It had been five years and two days exactly since the alien had disappeared.  
  
The day after Hi Skool graduation, Dib had gone over to the alien's base, planning on forming a truce with Zim, since it was pathetically obvious that he would NEVER be a real threat to Earth. When he'd arrived, the base was just...gone. The only sign that it had ever been there in the first place was one disabled lawn gnome, which was now operational and sitting at Dib's front door.   
  
_~I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you.~_  
  
Dib sighed in relief as he entered his house. Working with his father was stifling and boring as hell, but at least he'd only have to work for a few more years. Retired at 26. That sounded so nice. Then he could put more time into trying to find Zim. He was certain the alien was still on the planet. He wasn't sure why, but he was.   
  
Dib opened a can of Skettios for dinner, and went up to the computer room, to check his email.   
  
The computer room was split in half. On the side opposite the door was the computer, printer, scanner, fax machine, and a full bookcase. The side with the door, however, was full of various pictures of Zim that Dib had managed to get over the years. The earliest ones, which were usually blurry, were towards the left and the later ones were on the right. One picture, however, Dib kept on the back of the door, so it would be in the middle. It had been taken the day before graduation, by Gaz. He and Zim were hugging. It didn't matter that they were only doing so because Gaz had threatened them, because that's only what started it. They'd ended up staying like that for a good four minutes.   
  
Dib sighed and walked to the computer, glancing at a photo as he checked his email. It was of him, his dad, and Gaz, taken last year. Dib grinned when he saw one email from his sister.  
  
The email was mostly a rant about how no one would take her latest videogame idea 'Massive Brutal Piggy Slaughter', because it was "too violent". At least she had been amused when one of the test boys vomited because of the gore. Then, at the end of the email, there was something that caused Dib to forget to breathe for a moment.  
  
_--You remember that stupid green dog-robot-thing of Zim's right? Wait, of course you do. You remember everything about Zim. Hell, you probably have an entire room devoted to him. Anyway, it was stalking me yesterday. Well, more like clinging to my leg until I bought the stupid thing a taco, actually. Once I did it ran off towards some guy with a red shirt, who started yelling at it. I'm certain that it was Zim. And don't worry, I did put one of those stupid tracers you make me carry on the dog-robot-thing. I used the blue one.  
  
Talk to you later, idiot.  
  
Gaz._  
  
Dib immediately closed his email and started up the tracer program. Locating the blue dot, he grinned triumphantly as he zoomed in on it and got an exact address.   
  
_~I have to be with you to live, to breathe, you're taking over me.~_  
  
Dib thanked every deity he could think of that it was friday as he threw a few things into a backpack and headed to the airport.  
  
When he landed in California a few hours later he rented a car and immediately started looking for Zim's house. The map he'd printed up turned out not to be as clear as he could have hoped, and he didn't find the address his computer had given him until after midnight. When he stopped outside of the house, he considered smacking his head into the side of the car repeatedly. It was a perfectly normal house. No slanted walls, no oversized lawn gnomes, no 'I heart Earth' flags. Then, something struck Dib. He turned round and looked at the house through his car's mirror, and almost laughed. It looked exactly like _his_ old house, except backwards!   
  
_Well, at least he's not a COMPLETE moron anymore._  
  
Dib walked up to the door and knocked. Gir, in the same old costume, opened the door and squealed.  
  
"MASTER! THE DIB-HUMAN FOUND US!"  
  
The robot then slapped Dib, screamed "YOU'RE IT!" and ran outside, straight into oncoming traffic. From inside the house, Dib heard a sigh.  
  
"Why can't he just hit a gas truck and explode already?"  
  
Dib turned around, and his eyes grew wide. It was Zim, but he actually had a semi-convincing costume. Longish black hair hid the fact that he didn't have normal ears, large sunglasses saved him from having to wear contacts, and the stretched sleeves of his red shirt covered his claw-like hands.  
  
Zim pushed the sunglasses down and looked at Dib.  
  
"You haven't changed at all."  
  
Dib snorted.  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
"No, I wouldn't. You haven't changed a single bit since I last saw you. And don't say I'm lying, because I'm not. I've been spying on you, you know."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
Zim flicked Dib's forehead.  
  
"You still have an enormous head, by the way. I've been watching you through my lawn gnome. You didn't think I'd accidentally leave such an obviously alien piece of machinery, did you?"  
  
Dib stood, shocked that he hadn't thought to check the gnome for cameras. Zim sighed and pulled the human into his house, tossing the blue tracer at him.  
  
"Your methods of surveillance have improved, though. It actually took me 5 minutes to find that. And--"  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"Do not interrupt the almighty ZIM! As I was saying--"  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"What did I just say, Dib-worm?"  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"You sound like a broken record, did you know that?"  
  
"Will you just tell me why the hell you LEFT?!"  
  
Zim looked carefully at Dib, surprised by the sudden outburst. He then smirked and looked away.  
  
"No."  
  
Zim was suddenly rather thankful for his spider-legs as they kept him from being knocked to the floor by Dib's punch.  
  
"What was that for, Dib?!"  
  
But Dib didn't answer. He just turned around and ran out the door. Zim stood in shock for a moment, before noticing a square of paper on the floor. Picking it up, he saw that it was the picture that Dib's sister had taken the day before that graduation-thingy, the one he had a copy of hidden in his pak. Cursing, he ran outside, but Dib was already gone. Taking a quick look around to make sure Gir hadn't made it back yet (He tended to get caught on the grills of cars) Zim ran back inside and hopped into his Voot Runner.  
  
Dib showed up for work on Saturday, something that only his father and a few other scientists usually did. His father, of course, was overjoyed and immediately set him to work on finding a way to use human blood as fuel for lawnmowers.  
  
A few hours later, while Dib was trying to figure out why only type B blood didn't explode during the transformation process, someone walked over to stand behind him. Without looked up, Dib spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, you'll have to come back later, I'm very busy."  
  
Instead of walking away, the person placed his green, clawed hand on top of Dib's. The human gasped, and looked up at Zim, who was almost grinning.  
  
"Zim, what are you doing here?"  
  
Without replying, Zim reached behind Dib and turned of the Bunsen burner.  
  
"You should be more careful, that thing almost exploded."  
  
Dib nodded, keeping his eyes locked on Zim's.  
  
"Why did you come here, Zim?"  
  
Zim held up the photo Dib had dropped. Dib reached for it, but Zim pulled away, then moved his thumb to slide another copy of the photo out from behind the first. Dib froze for a moment, then grinned.  
  
"You kept a copy too?"  
  
Zim nodded, and Dib had to stifle a laugh.  
  
"So, why did you leave?"  
  
Zim looked away for a moment, before turning back to Dib, who swore that the alien was blushing.  
  
"I was afraid.."  
  
Dib couldn't hold back a laugh.  
  
"You? Afraid? Of what?"  
  
Zim scowled, Dib wasn't taking this very seriously. Suddenly, he got an idea.  
  
_~Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand. I knew you loved me then.~_  
  
"Of this."  
  
Zim leaned forward and caught Dib's lips with his own, wrapping his arms around the human's neck. Dib gladly returned the kiss as he wrapped his own arms around the alien's waist. They didn't separate until Dib accidentally knocked a beaker off of the table. Seeing that the few scientists in the room were all staring at him, Dib blushed and hid his face in Zim's shirt.  
  
"Maybe we should go, Zim."  
  
Zim chuckled and wrapped one arm around Dib's shoulders as he led the blushing human out of the building.  
  
When they got to Dib's house, they sat on the couch, Zim's arm still around Dib's shoulder.  
  
"Zim, how long have you...?"  
  
"Longer than you'd think. You?"  
  
"Since I first saw you, not that let myself believe it back then."  
  
Zim chuckled.  
  
"I know how that feels, trust me."  
  
They both smiled at each other, before Zim leaned in for another kiss.  
  
_~I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live, to breathe, you're taking over me.~_  
  
When Dib woke the next morning he smiled and rolled over, resting his head on Zim's chest. The alien, who was already awake, chuckled and ran his hand through Dib's hair. Dib laughed a little, too.  
  
"It sounds really weird when you laugh, Zim."  
  
"Only because you're not used to it."  
  
Dib laughed again, before moving up a bit to kiss Zim.  
  
"I need a shower. I'll be back soon."  
  
Zim grimaced at the thought of voluntarily standing under a stream of water. Dib just laughed and walked into the bathroom.   
  
_~I look in the mirror and see your face. If I look deep enough, so many things inside that are just like you are taking over.~_  
  
As Dib was drying off, he felt Zim's arms wrap around him. Leaning into the alien, he grinned.  
  
"How long have you been in here, Zim?"  
  
Zim kissed Dib's shoulder, smirking.  
  
"Not long."  
  
Dib finished drying and got dressed.  
  
"Hey Zim, you hungry?"  
  
Zim, who'd been ordered to sit until Dib was finished changing, smirked, causing Dib to roll his eyes.  
  
"Never mind. I'm making waffles, if you want any."  
  
Zim nodded and followed Dib out of the room.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Well, what did you think? Please review! Thank you!


End file.
